The Forbidden Love
by EmmaAdalee
Summary: Two terrible deaths will start it all will force the barriers of enemies to fall. They were form a forbidden love which they'll try and set free like a dove. Though storms of trouble will try to tear them apart the final battle will forever stop one heart
1. The Warnings

1**Disclaimer:** We do not own HP. We only own some of this story plot. -cries- WHYY! - -goes off to pout- :((

**A/N:** This is Adalee and Emmie here! This is our first story together, so please be nice. It is really hard to pass the stories to each other, and it takes awhile to write. Sorry if there are any Grammar and Spelling errors! Emmie here can't spell worth a flip:D! Just kidding Emmie. Well, enjoy! And remember...REVIEW:D

**The Forbidden Love **

"The Warnings"

Ginny kissed her parents goodbye and boarded the train. Their faces zoomed away as the train began to move.

"WE'RE LATE! HURRY GINNY!" Hermione screeched, thrusting her luggage onto a rack.

Ginny had been made a Prefect this year, and her, Hermione, and Ron were supposed to be in the Prefect compartment. As usual, they were running late.

Ginny ran after Ron and Hermione. She watched as Hermione's bushy brown hair bounced up and down as she ran. Ginny looked down at her feet, her red hair drooping in her face. Suddenly, she collided with something hard.

A scared looking first year stared back up at Ginny, sprawled on the floor of the isle.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny spoke apologetically. She reached out for the little first-year girl's hand and helped her up. She took off to catch back up with Hermione and Ron.

Ron and Hermione flooded into the Prefect compartment, Ginny following close behind.

"Nice of you to join us," Professor McGonagall spoke coldly. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron quickly found a seat.

"Sorry Professor..." Hermione mumbled.

Ginny stared out of the window in the compartment. They were passing a meadow, and the sun was scattered along the rows of grass. The clear blue sky taunted her with its bright color and fluffy clouds. Ginny turned her gaze away from the window. Her eyes fell on her arch enemy, Draco Malfoy. He had grown about an inch over the summer and his hair was longer, which she had to admit made him look very good. She slapped herself inwardly to why was she thinking like that. He was a Malfoy! A bloody Malfoy! He looked her way and smirked.

"_Same old Malfoy,"_ she thought.

"This year we have a different schedule!" the Head Girl exclaimed enthusiastically. Ginny tuned in.

"This year we are going to have "buddies". These buddies will patrol with you, meet with you, and do duties with when assigned by one of us," the Head Girl continued to explain, pointing to herself and the Head Boy. "The point of have partners is to ensure that you are completely fair to the person you are handing out punishments too. We have had several incidents where students get off to easy, or to hard, for things. We are assigning you with someone we think will give out the right punishments should you come along a friend, and you can give out the correct punishments to people that might be their friends. This system is designed tp provoke equality."

Ginny groaned. This was going to be horrible! She was going to get paired with come slimy Slytherin git, or a chattering, annoying girl. Great. Just great.

"We're not going to get away with anything!" Ron thundered, slapping his palm on his forehead.

"I'm glad we finally have a system that will actually work," Hermione stated, looking at Ron scornfully.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS–"

Ron was cut off when the Head Boy began to speak. "You will be receiving an owl telling you who your partner is within the next few days. You may leave now."

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione turned to leave. Ginny felt something collide with her arm. She looked up and saw Draco swishing out of sight. What a git.

"_Yep,"_ she thought, _"same old Malfoy." _

------------------

Draco Malfoy stormed onto the train, without saying goodbye. He watched the stone, cold images of his parents' faces begin to grow blurrier and blurrier as the train gained more and more speed. It didn't matter anyway. They didn't love him. He didn't love them. They just gave him a place to stay.

Draco sighed as he remembered he had to go to the Prefect compartment.

"Bloody Prefects..." he grumbled as he threw his luggage on a random luggage rack.

He slowly made his way down the crowded isles of the train, weaving his way towards the Prefect Compartment. He passed a young boy, probably a first year, opening a door to a compartment. He held a chocolate frog in his right hand, waiting eagerly to be eaten. Draco snatched the frog out of the boy's hand and smirked.

"Thanks," he sneered, glaring down at the small, sandy-haired boy. Draco towered over the short first year, casting a shadow onto his terrified face. The boy quickly scurried inside, into his compartment.

Draco started making his way back down the isle.

"MOVE!" Draco thundered, shoving a poor second year out of his way and ripping open the chocolate frog wrapper. Draco raged down the isle, stuffing the chocolate frog into his mouth. Oh how he hated little first and second years...

Draco strutted into the Prefect compartment and sat grudgingly down on one of the seats. Mostly everyone was already there but Weasley and Granger. Of course it would be them two; the blood traitor and the mudblood. Draco chuckled silently to himself.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" one of the Heads screeched. Everyone continued their chatter.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Professor McGonagall snapped. The compartment immediately silenced.

"Thank you Professor," the Head Girl smiled. She had crooked teeth and long, mousy brown hair. Draco guessed she was from Hufflepuff, since he didn't know her. She coughed lightly and continued. "Now that all of our Prefects are here I'd like to give out the sced—"

She was cut short by the sound of the compartment door opening and closing.

Everyone turned to see Hermione Granger, Ron, and Ginny Weasley enter the compartment.

"Nice of you to join us," Professor McGonagall snapped. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione slid into their empty seats and pretended to listen.

Ginny Weasley was a Prefect! Another Weasley! Look at what this school had sunk to. It was all mudblood-loving Professor Dumbledore's fault. He let this place get like it was...

Draco heard the distant sound of talking in his ear but he tuned it out. He didn't care what the Heads were saying. All he wanted to do was get out of here and join his real friends.

Draco looked over towards Ron, Ginny, and Hermione again. His eyes met with Ginny's. He smirked. What was she looking at him for anyway? Ginny snapped her head back towards the Heads. Draco continued to gaze at her.

She'd definitely grown over the summer. She looked like a whole different person, in a good way. Her body was curvy and lean. Her deep-red hair flew around her in loose waves. Beams of light streaming in from the windows of the compartment fell onto her glowing green eyes. Yes, she had definitely changed.

Draco watched as the people around him slowly got up. He guessed the heads were done speaking. With one long stride, he stormed out of the Prefect compartment, bumping Ginny Weasley in the arm on his way out

----------------------

_Click..Click..Click..Click... _

Draco tapped his spoon onto his plate, looking up at the ceiling in annoyance. He was starving, and he was ready for the sorting to begin and end. All he cared about was hot, juicy food filling up his growling stomach.

Draco heard the beginning of the Sorting Hat's song. His stomach growled in anticipation. _"Please just hurry up!" _he thought to himself. He tuned back in to listen to some of the song.

"The time has come,

Death is creeping in,

The Good and Evil war,

Will soon begin.

So hold on tight,

and stand tall,

for if you don't,

your side will be sure to fall.

Deadly Foes are coming here,

We must unite and fight!

For if we don't Lord Voldemort,

Will end Hogwart's life!"

Silence swooped down onto the Great Hall. The breathing of every student could be heard.

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered. What had that been all about? What did the hat mean?

Suddenly a rage of noise and chatter spread like wildfire through the hall. People were huddled together, discussing the song the Sorting Hat had just sang.

"Attention," Dumbledore spoke, his voice barely audible above the noise.

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore's voice thundered around the Great Hall. Silence appeared just as fast as the noise had came. "You'll have time to discuss this later. Let the feast begin!"

-----------------------

Draco rubbed his full stomach. His eyelids dropped lower and lower as he got into bed. He crawled in the sheets on his four-poster bed and let his head fall gently onto the fluffy, white pillow. He was so tired...

Draco thoughts wandered back to the Sorting Hat's song.

_The Good and Evil war will soon begin... _

What was that supposed to mean? Why had the Sorting Hat said that in front of so many children? Why hadn't Draco heard anything else about this?

_Deadly foes are coming here, we must unite and fight! For if we don't Lord Voldemort will end Hogwart's life..._

Everything was so confusing to him. Nothing the Sorting Hat said made any since. And even if Lord Voldemort was going to take over Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat wouldn't be the first to know. Maybe it was lying...

Draco's eyes closed.

Maybe it was lying...

----------------------

Ginny's mouth dropped. What had the sorting hat just said? Voldemort? Here! At Hogwarts? Ginny glanced at Ron, Hermione, and Harry, her eyes wide. She noticed that they all looked just like her. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were slightly open. This couldn't happen...no...not at Hogwarts.

Ginny saw plates upon plates of food erupt from the table.

"What was that all about?" Ron whispered.

"Ron! How bloody thick are you? Voldemort is going to strike soon! Didn't you hear the hat? Deadly foes are coming here. Death is creeping in. It all points to Voldemort! Voldemort must be coming to attack Hogwarts," Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact tone, banging her fist on the table as she spoke.

"This isn't going to be good," Harry spoke quietly. Ginny looked sympathetically at him. Voldemort was after him. Voldemort would be coming here to get him. It didn't seem fair to Ginny. She didn't know how Harry could stand it. She knew she couldn't take the pressure of knowing that one the most powerful wizards in the world wanted to kill her.

"At least Dumbledore is still around. We all know that's who Voldemort fears the most," Hermione spoke comfortingly, her large brown eyes staring up at Harry with worry. Ron gave a shudder beside Hermione.

"Ron, we need to say the name. It isn't going to kill anyone. Come on say it. Vol-de-morttt," Ginny spoke in a babyish voice. Ron gave her a glared that looked like her had just ate a box of Dungbombs.

"Come on. We need to be getting up to the dormitorys," Harry spoke, rising from his seat.

---------------------

Ginny lay awake in her dormitory, her green eyes staring intently upon the ceiling. The sorting hat's song was still ringing in her head. It couldn't be true. Voldemort wouldn't come to _Hogwarts. _None of it seemed right. The hat had said a war was about to begin.

Ginny shuddered.

Just the mere thought of a war with Voldemort was frightening. There was no telling what would happen. He was the ultimate evil...

Ginny's eyes began to droop. She gratefully let the close. She could use a good nights sleep...

----------------------

Ginny woke up early the next morning. She grudgingly forced herself to get out of her warm, soft sheets. She pulled on her school robes and headed down the stairs into the common room.

Ginny continued to trudge down to breakfast. She opened the doors of the Great Hall, to almost have a head on collision with Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley, I advise you pay more attention to where your going!" she stated.

"Sorry Professor. I'm still tired..."

"Your schedule," McGonagall snapped. She handed her a sheet of parchment. Ginny sighed. Double Divination followed by Potions, and what do you know, another Potions. Mondays were going to suck.

After the delicious breakfast, Ginny said goodbye to her friends and walked towards Divination. When she finally got there, Professor Trelawney greeted her with the usual mumbo jumbo "your going to drop dead any second, just wait for it, any second now" junk and told her to sit down. After an hour of crazy death and destruction predictions, she sat down and told them to search for omens in the crystal ball. Ginny bore her eyes into the gleaming glass, as if expecting to see a sign pop out that read "OMEN RIGHT HERE."

Professor Trelawney suddenly went rigid. Her eyes rolled back in her head, the whites of her eyes the only things now visible. Her hands shook frantically and her mouth opened but no words escaped. She gasped and moaned, trying to catch a breath. Ginny looked at her with horror. What was going on?

Professor Trelawney's voice cracked. It was raspy and deep, which was unusual for Professor Trelawney. She shook even more and she began to speak:

"Two terrible deaths will start it all,

Will force the barriers of enemies to fall.

They will form a forbidden love,

Which they will try to set free like a dove,

Though storms of trouble will try to tear them apart,

The final battle will forever stop one heart."

Ginny's whole body shook with fear. Professor Trelewney began to wheeze and cough. Her eyes rolled back into position and her hands became more steady. She hacked and wheezed until her voice was back to her normal, dreamy tone.

"M' dears, why are you all staring at me like I'm the grim!" Professor Telewney exclaimed, her large-batlike eyes scanning the room. No one spoke.

"Well, let's get back to the crystal ball gazing, shall we?" Professor Telewney spoke, her voice somewhat nervous. Ginny continued to stare at her. Her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest.

What was that all about? Was this just another fake demonstration that Professor Trelewney always did? Or was it real?

Ginny felt slightly sick. Inside she knew this was beyond anything even Professor Telewney could fake. It seemed so real...

Ginny returned her gaze back to the crystal ball, her heart still thumping in her chest.

-----------------------------

"HERMIONE!" Ginny thundered as she stormed into the common room. Ginny gazed around the room for Hermione. She was sitting in a corner reading a book. Ginny ran over to her.

"Something...happened...in...Divination," Ginny gasped. She was short of breath from running all the way from the North Tower.

"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione spoke sternly, rising from her seat.

Ginny began to tell Hermione about Professor Trelewney. At the end, Hermione averted her eyes from Ginny's. She looked down at the ground. When she spoke, her voice was raspy and forced.

"I have a feeling everything is going to change..."

**A/N:** Did you like it? Please review! This was really hard to write because we had to write it with each other, which made it really confusing. We re-wrote this chapter. Before, it was to confusing. Hope this is better. Please review!


	2. Partners, Problems and Pain

1**A/N: **We know the 1st chapter wasn't that good, but please read this one! It may be better. Please review and tell us!

**Chapter 2**

"Partners, Problems, and Pain "

Ginny continued to look at Hermione.

"What do you think it was? Do you think it was real?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at Ginny once again and sighed.

"There's no telling. Only two people have heard a real prophecy before; Harry and Dumbledore. Why don't you go and ask one of them?" Hermione spoke. Her eyes looked tired.

"Okay. Do you know where Harry is at?" Ginny asked.

"Up in his dormitory. I think you should go straight to Dumbledore. He should know about this." Hermione suggested.

Ginny sighed.

"Alright. I'll tell you what he said later." Ginny spoke as she began to walk out of the common room.

Ginny stepped out of the common room and was headed towards Dumbledore's office when a large white and black speckled barn owl landed on her shoulder with a huge scroll on his leg. Ginny carefully took the parchment off. The owl spread his great winds, and flew away. Ginny looked back down at the letter. She wondered who had sent it for a second then realized that the best way to find out was to read it. Ginny carefully unrolled the letter

_Dear Ginny, _

_This is a letter containing the full details of our new Prefect schedule, which I'm sure you remember us explaining on the Hogwarts Express. Here is a reminder; every Prefect will have a partner Prefect from another house from now until the end of the year. This is done so if you happen to find one of your friends they won't get off easy and if you find someone your not fond of they won't get off to hard. We believe this will give every one a fair chance, and will allow you to make friends with a fellow Prefect. Now I'm sure you are dying to know who your partner is and when your first patrol is. At this time, I'd like to inform your partner for the year is none other than Draco Malfoy, and your first patrol is tonight. Now I know this news is very exciting, but please try to stay calm and don't arrive too early for your patrol, which, by the way is from 10:00 to 12:00. You will be patrolling all the halls. Have a wonderful time with your partner, Draco. _

_Yours truly, _

_Alana Ling, Head girl and Dustin Smith, Head boy _

Ginny stared dumbfounded at the neatly written letter. Then she turned around and stormed back into the common room. Ron and Harry had now joined Hermione at the table. Ginny thundered of to them.

"WHO AND THE WORLD DO THEY THINK THEY ARE!" Ginny screeched, slinging the letter about over her head.

Ron Harry and Hermione started rushing over.

Hermione asked, "What's wrong Ginny? Why are you yelling?"

"WHAT'S WRONG! THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG!" Ginny screamed, as she thrust the letter into Hermione's hand. Hermione quickly started to read it with Ron and Harry reading it over her shoulder. When they were all done reading they stared silently at the scroll. Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Oh great. I had forgot to warn you about this. I got mine today..." she spoke, still staring at the scroll.

"Who in the world do they think they are! Grouping you with that filthy death eater!" yelled Ron. Harry was still staring blankly at the letter, dumbfounded.

"Calm down Ron," Hermione pleaded, taking her eyes off the scroll. By now many people had come to see what the fuss was about.

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Neville, concern dripping in his voice.

"WHAT'S WRONG! LOOK AT THIS!" yelled Ginny, pointing at the piece of parchment.

"Ginny, he was just asking a question. No need to bite his head off," said Hermione, her voice stern.

"I'm sorry Neville. I didn't mean to take it out on you," apologized Ginny.

"It's okay," Neville said with a smile.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Harry, who had finally regained his voice.

"I'm going down to Professor McGonagall's office right now, that's what." exclaimed Ginny. Ginny started walking towards the portrait hole, and to her luck, at that moment, Professor McGonagall walked in, her eyes scanning the room, searching for some unlucky student. Ginny quickly walked over to her and had a whispering conversation that lasted about five minutes, Professor McGonagall stating at the end that Ginny would just have to work it out with Draco, and that the matter was closed.

"Well, what did she say?" asked Hermione.

"I can't do anything about it. I'm stuck," Ginny spoke gloomily, her eyes piercing bullets into the unfaithful roll of parchment.

"I'm so sorry Ginny," Harry said.

--------------------------

Ginny stared out of her dormitory window. It was raining, and thunder boomed threateningly in the distance. A raindrop gently chased another raindrop down the window. The window was foggy from the heat of the warm dormitory, and the cold, dampness of the rain outside. Ginny watched the rain fall. She let her thoughts wonder back to her new Prefect buddy.

It was just her luck that she got stuck with her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. The one that hated her family with a passion. Ginny groaned as she thought about how much time she would be spending with the slimy Slytherin. She would have to walk with him in the corridors, patrol with him, do duties with him. Her first duty started tonight, and it was going to be horrible. And she still hasn't had the chance to go see Dumbledore!

Ginny continued to watch the rain pommel the ground outside. The birch tree by the lake wilted from the pressure of the raindrops. Ginny looked slightly to the left of the tree. What she saw surprised her.

Its body outlined against the dark sky, Ginny saw a person walking in the pouring rain. Ginny couldn't tell who it was, because the rain was pounding so hard. Who would be taking a walk when the weather was so awful? And who was it?

A loud crack erupted from the dark sky as lightening flashed. Ginny took her eyes off of the person momentarily to watch the streak of light strike tremendously in the rolling clouds. She glanced back to where the person had last been, and just as quickly as the lightening had left the sky, the person had vanished.

---------------------

Ginny slowly walked down the corridor's countless paintings. She was on her way to the Kitchens to meet Draco for their first patrol. She was in no rush. The longer it took to get there, the better.

Most of the paintings mounted on the walls were sleeping soundly in their frames. Ginny looked at all the interesting pictures and photographs.

One beautiful painting caught her eyes. It was of a old witch. She was wearing a turban around her head, and had long, sparkling earring drooping from her ears. In her hands she held a crystal ball, which her eyes store intently upon, but closed with sleep. It reminded her slightly of Professor Trelewney.

Ginny read the golden label at the bottom on the painting.

_The Seer Cassandra Telewney _

That's who she was! She was Professor Telewney's great-great grandmother, who she had supposedly inherited the gift from. Ginny continued to stare at the sleeping form for minute, and then walked on.

"It's coming my dear."

Ginny spun around. Her eyes scanned the corridor for the maker of the voice. She glanced back over to the painting of the Seer, but she was fast asleep.

"I'm going crazy," Ginny spoke aloud.

When she arrived at the kitchens, Draco was already there.

"A little late, aren't you Weasley," the usual lazy-drawl of Malfoy spoke.

"No, your just a little early. What, couldn't wait to see me?" Ginny smirked.

Draco's face went white for a minute, but it was immediately taken over with anger. His eyes flashed furiously as he glared at Ginny.

"Why would anyone want to see you or your blood traitor family?" Draco spat.

"Keep my family out of this you DeathEater!" Ginny threatened . Ginny reached into her robes and jerked out her wand, and Draco did the same thing. Ginny's wand tip was inches from Draco's face, and Draco's pointed lazily at Ginny's stomach. Ginny's whole body shook with rage. Her face was red and her teeth were clenched together. Her emerald green eyes flickered with anger.

"Go ahead. It'd like to see you try," Draco sneered.

Just as Draco spoke the word, Dumbledore walked by and the two quickly stowed their wands in their robes.

"You two should get going. You never know, someone might be lurking around in the halls," stated Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled as he looked at the two of them. A small smile appeared on his old face.

"Yes sir." Ginny stated quickly before Draco could say some unseemly comment. Professor Dumbledore walked off down the curving halls until he was out of sight.

"You're lucky that old man came by. He just saved you from a lot of pain." snarled Draco.

"Just keep telling yourself that DeathEater," claimed Ginny.

Who was that ugly blood traitor filth to call him a DeathEater! He would never become one of those, he would rather die! Yet everyone expected him to become one: he had been branded since the night he was born.

DEATHEATER

He would never escape it. Draco's mind wandered back to Ginny's earlier comment.

_What couldn't wait to see me?_

How did she know he had been eager to see her? Draco noticed on the Hogwarts Express how pretty Ginny actually was. She wasn't tall and lankly like her brothers, but short, and curvy. She had long, wavy, controllable red hair, and piercing emerald green eyes.

_Don't be stupid_, he told himself. She was a Weasley. She just made a lucky guess about him wanting to have a good look at her again...

He took back his statement about Ginny being ugly. She was anything but that. Her hair seemed to glow even in the dim light...

BANG.

A loud noise interrupted his day dream. Ginny was already ahead with her wand drawn. A scream rent the air as a jet of blue light hit Ginny right in the chest followed by a dull thud as her limp body hit the floor. Draco rushed to her side; she was still alive, just unconscious. He looked up and stared one of his worst enemies right in the face.

"Hello son. We need to talk."

Draco stood up and looked his father square in the eye.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped. The only reason his father would ever come to see her would be because something bad had happened...

"I just came to let you know that your mother died, but the only reason I'm telling you this is so your not surprised by the letter you will be receiving tomorrow. We wouldn't want to give anything away now would we? You better not tell anyone or I'll make your pain great," he snarled. He walked over to the prone form of Ginny and savagely kicked her.

"Almost as great as this family's will be." He spat. Draco turned and looked at Ginny, then looked back up but his father. He was no where to be seen.

--------------------

Ginny awoke in a white room and in a stiff bed. There was only one place she could be; the Hospital Wing. The sound of snoring directed her to the form of her brother who was lying asleep at the foot of her bed. She "gently" woke him with a sharp kick of her foot.

"Owww! Oh! Ginny you're awake!" Ron ran and hugged his sister

"can't … breath"

"Sorry;" said Ron sheepishly, "I was worried; you've been out for a week!"

"WHAT!" said Ginny in surprise. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a spell but they don't know who cast it. It was someone who knew a lot about the Dark arts." said Ron.

"What–"

"Ginny," Ron cut in. His face had gone sullen. His light brown eyes looked up at Ginny. There was a glare in them from the lights in the hospital wing. Ginny could feel a painful silence fall in between them. Something bad had happened. Something really bad. Ron's eyes began to water as he looked into Ginny's.

"Ginny," he choked, holding back his apparent tears,"Charlie died."

**A/N:** Hope this was better than the first chapter. We didn't really know the name of Professor Trelewney's great-great grandmother so we called her Saphora. If the book mentioned her name and you know it, we would greatly appreciate you telling us! If we get better reviews on this chapter, we are going to go and revise the first. After re-reading it once again, we have noticed that there is a lot of repetition, like our readers told us, and poorly written. Hopefully this chapter was a lot better. We just settled for Draco's and Ginny's POV. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! We have had many hits on this site and only 3 reviews! Even if you don't like it, we would like to know. Thank you so much!

Emmie and Adalee


End file.
